This application is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/604,525, filed on Jul. 28, 2003 entitled “System and Method for Moving Objects within Three-Dimensional Space”, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,495, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This application is a continuation in part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/708,158, filed on Feb. 12, 2004 entitled “Cabling System and Method for Facilitating Fluid Three-Dimensional Movement of a Suspended Camera” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.